Detailed study of human fetal hemoglobin in normal and abnormal hematological conditions will be continued in collaboration with Professor T. H. J. Huisman of the Medical College of Georgia. This information is pertinent to a knowledge of the molecular and genetic bases of these conditions and the control and regulation of protein synthesis. Further studies will be made toward the completion of the sequence of bovine erythrocyte and human erythrocyte catalases for comparison with the known sequence of bovine liver catalase. Studies will be made to define further the active site. Sequence studies of lactoperoxidase will be carried further.